


Mud

by heidiamalia



Series: Moments in the After [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidiamalia/pseuds/heidiamalia
Summary: She grabs blindly in his direction, fingers folding and knuckles turning white.Blood is still under his nails.





	Mud

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just want to let you know that i'm a fucking liar, and i have no self control when it comes to these two right now.  
> the hype for s2 coming up has left my heart in my throat and i. cannot. fucking. wait.

“Are you safe?”

 

It is a plea. She grabs blindly in his direction, fingers folding and knuckles turning white.

 

Frank is home after three days in the new underground space with David. They’ve been tracking Billy's movements since his escape from Homeland’s custody. His boots are caked in dead leaves and mud left behind by the rainstorm in the park they caught him in, blood still under his nails. She had heard him stumble inside.

 

It is dark in her room, but he can still follow the way her elbows extend nearly in time with her bending knees. Frank drops the duffel off his shoulder, planting it by the door. He has already stepped closer, trying not to land on the white striped rug beneath her bed. “I'm safe,” he whispers. Their hands touch, and he maneuvers his way onto her bed when she pulls him in. Karen has yanked the blanket back, and he's careful not to get his grimy boots on her lavender duvet. His mouth spreads lightly when he asks, “Are you safe?”

 

Karen's eyes are closed. He can hear her hum low in acknowledgement - a sigh of relief - and feels her entwine their fingers. Her arm is flushed with his and she lifts her face slightly off the pillow to press her lips against the backside of his left hand. The edge of his heels are lined up with the end of her metal bed frame to help get his boots off, and his right arm holds her waist as he scoots closer. It's a slow crawl up her side and across her shoulder, admiring the way she feels, and Frank's hand rests deep in her hair. The boots _thunk_ to the wood floor, a muddy squelch hitting his ears. His thumb strokes her cheek, thinking he can deal with the repercussions later. Her legs have already managed to tangle at his knees.

 

Karen parts her lips to speak as he leans in to kiss her brow, her cheek, the mole just shy of her mouth. She laughs, “I'm safe.”

 

-

 

The sun is shining.

 

He is awake. His eyes are closed and he hopes she can't tell that as his breathing has changed. Karen is muttering to herself, her hands frantically brushing against the fitted sheet they lay on. _“Frank.”_ He can feel the dried cake of dirt under his bare arm when she moves away.

 

The sound of another swipe as Karen leans up from her spot is followed by his name, again. “ _Goddamnit_ , Frank,” she whispers incredibly. Her fingers are carding through his hair, a timid pressure over old wounds. “It’s like you've trekked in a garden.”

 

At this he chuckles, his arm lifting to find hers, to keep her still. He's got her elbow, and he finally opens his eyes. Soft and low, he tells her, “I'll plant you flowers.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr.


End file.
